Rolento vs Stryker
Description Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat for the Third Time! This time two heavy-armored maniacs will face each other on Death Battle's field. If '''Rolento '''gonna give his enemy a glorious death in a battle, or '''Stryker '''will pull out Police Brutality on ex-Red Beret? ''Polls'' Who are you rooting for? Rolento Stryker Interlude (Cue Venomous - Jim Johnston) Wiz: There is the saying that "You should not bring a knife to a gunfight"... Boomstick: But nobody said that you shouldn't bring weapons to the martial arts tournament, and these guys use it as advantage for themselves. Wiz: Like Rolento F. Schugerg, The Crazy Leader of his future military utopia. Boomstick: And Kurtis Stryker, badass police officer from New York. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapon, Armor and Skills to find out who will win... A Death Battle!'' ' Rolento ]](Cue Final Fight - Opening Theme (Arcade))'' Wiz: Metro City in USA, probably one city in whole fiction with biggest rate of crime... Boomstick: And it's that duo to evil master mind from out of our world, Megamind. Raised in prison... Wiz: Boomstick, wait... What are talking about? We suppose to talk about Metro City from Final Fight series, not about Metro City from animated movie. Boomstick: Oh... Uhm... I know that, I just was checking if you prepared of this season. '''(There can be heard mechanical hand hitting Boomstick) '''OH! I was only joking, Wiz! Wiz: Sigh... Where was I? Ah, yes. Metro City, one city with big crime rate... And it caused by evil called Mad Gear Gang. Boomstick: With their hard grip, they controlled everyone and everything in this city, from Drug Dealing to corrupting whole Police. Hell, they even have their own armory in Industrial District, lucky bastards. Wiz: And here comes our today's combatant, Rolento F. Schugerg. Boomstick: Or for short, just Rolento. (Cue. Ultra Street Fighter IV Rolento Theme) Infromation appearing on side: * Full Name: Rolento F. Schugerg * Age: Unknown, Propebly late 30s - Early 40s * Height: 5'11'' (180 cm) * Weight: 178 LBS (81 Kg) * Occupation: Ex-Red Beret and Ex-Mad Gear Gang Member; Now Leader of his army. * Skills: Ambushing; Traps; Military Weapons Boomstick: Being ex-soldier of fictional US Military group, Red Berets, he took part in Vietnam War before he thought he's too badass to be just ordinary trooper, he turned into mercenary. Wiz: He quickly made name of himself by his reckless, yet very effective actions in Africa, East Bloc Europe or even Central and South America. He even was part of infamous STASI, the Ministry for State Security in East Germany. Of course it could be connected to his American-German nationality. Boomstick: That's right, he was late to be Nazi, so he joined German rip-off of KGB. Wiz: Somehow it could be close to true... Mostly because of his twisted idea for utopia, which would be created by only soldiers. Luckily, he have enough off common sense to wanting his people to willingly share his ideals. And that's why he always was not sticking around for a long, searching place to create his dream. Boomstick: And actually found some followers in Metro City, where he found camaraderie and solace. This was so good for him that he kicked up his old contacts to Columbian Drug Lords, so they would give send to Mad Gears some sweet green, and thereby putting himself as a Ringlord in this gang. Infromation appearing on side: * Fighting Style: Military martial arts * Signature Moves: ** Patriot Circle ** Stinger ** Mekong Delta Attack ** Mekong Delta Escape * Special Moves: ** Mine Sweeper ** Patriot Sweeper * Ultra Moves: ** Take No Prisoners Wiz: Of course he isn't person that only earned his position by connection. He's really skilled fighter in Military martial arts, with mostly contain rule "Any means necessary." Boomstick: That's right folks. Rolento isn't shy about using melee weapons like metal staff, or throwable daggers. But he's most belowed moves contains mostly grenades... In the close range nothingless... Hell, this guy really doesn't care about himself. Wiz: Not going to far ahead, we should talk some about his signature moves. Most basic move is '''Patriot Circle', that contain spinning his staff in quick succesion, mostly hitting opponent near ten times.'' Boomstick: Stinger, move in which he jump into air, throwing mentioned before dagger. It is weakest and most lamest looking move which he have. Wiz: His moves also contains '''Mekong Delta Attack '''and '''Mekong Delta Escape'. At first these moves begin same, with backflips...'' Boomstick: Which only makes him more unpredictable... Wiz: But it's end their similarities. Former contain short backflip, which is followed by forward spin to legs of his opponent. '''Escape '''meanwhile have longer range, and mostly ends on wall, allowing Rolento to jump over enemy or attack from high. Boomstick: And here we get to sole of his characters, Special Moves and Grenades! (This picture shows) Boomstick: Mine Sweeper is like copy of Mekong Delta Attack, but with his rolls backward, he left trail of grenades and explosions. Wiz: Meanwhile '''Patriot Sweeper' starts with series of Patriot Circle, which ends with rain of grenades sending his opponent flying.'' '''Boomstick: And last, but not least, the cherry on top of this deadly cake... ''Take No Prisoners!!! Wiz: In this move, Rolento pulls the tripwire out of the ground; if it connects, momentarily puts the opponent off balance before tightening around their neck. Then he hangs his opponent by the hook... Boomstick: We don't know from where he takes it, but sure it's gotta hurt a lot. Wiz: To compare, to break human neck there is needed about 1250 foot-pounds of torque, which probably happens in this move. Boomstick: But how it's not fatal?! Wiz: Considering that this universe is full of superpowered humans who can withstand many more deadly moves, like soul crushing, it's easy to say that they are more durable. Boomstick: Speaking about durability, Rolento is one of the toughest son-of-a-bitch that stand on whole Earth. You don't believe me? Then you didn't know that he survived explosion of grenades strapped on HIM! Wiz: Yes. To his feats we could also count his military training, experience in battlefield and, last but not least, he's essential leadership. Boomstick: He ever shown his strength against his former brother-in-arm, Sodom, beating him few times in fair fight. Wiz: We cannot also forget about his losses against few Final Fight Heroes, mostly Guy. Also his careless attitude in battle, which put him many times in danger. Boomstick: But after all, that's what makes badass soldiers even more badass. Rolento: Soldiers, move out! (Jets flight behind him, when he stands ahead of waving flag) Stryker ]](Cue Mortal Kombat (2011) - The Pit's Music) Wiz: Earthrealm, to crown jewel of Mortal Kombat Universe. '' Pre Death Battle ''Wiz: Alright! Combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Demon CD Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Candidates for Adoption